Love Ignites the Flame
by ToyHaunter
Summary: He lives for his Blaziken and she lives for him, and right now, nobody's around to bug them. Another ToyHaunter Special. Lemon *18 and up*


I didn't know how much time had passed since I fell asleep, but when I awoke, I was happy to discover that I wasn't alone. Fury, my Blaziken, was holding me against her chest. That's right, I fell asleep on top of her, my head between her gorgeous red breasts. They were so firm, yet they made such perfect pillows that I must have fallen asleep rather quickly. As a fire pokemon, her body was warm enough that I didn't have to worry about catching a cold. She didn't mind it either because she was strong enough to sustain my weight for any amount of time.

Fury was my first pokemon and has been with me for so long. Ever since she first evolved into a Blaziken, she had quickly sensed my attraction to her body. While she tried to keep her breasts hidden under her white mane-like hair. But she couldn't hide how her hips moved as she walked. She was so strong, yet had such grace. I was so entranced by her body, but it was her spirit I fell in love with.

No matter how hard she fought, she would always find the strength to ensure that I was safe. If I was ever cold, she would keep me warm with her body. Through her actions, our bond only grew until neither of us could truly live without the other by their side. The day we shared our first kiss, the sun was rising and felt like it was shining just for us.

"Fury?" I whispered and listened to her gentle breathing, her chest moving behind my head. She shifted and smacked her lips, but she didn't wake. I flipped over, being careful as to not to disturb her. She was a heavy sleeper, but I wanted to be considerate anyways. I smelled her mane-like hair. It had a smokey scent that I always found interesting and buried my head between her breasts. She was so warm and so beautiful. I could just lay here on her for the rest of my life if I could. I knew that she would love that too, but then where would be the fun in that?

I laid a gentle kiss on the side of her right breast, but she didn't move. She was so deep in sleep that she didn't quite feel it. I kissed her breast again, a little longer this time. She shifted, but remained asleep. I knew she felt it that time. I ran my hand over her left breast so it wouldn't feel alone. I took her right nipple into my mouth and gently sucked on it. She moaned in her sleep, meaning she was feeling this.

I played with her nipple using my tongue and pinched the other between my fingers. I kissed her breast once more and planted more down across her front. I kissed every part, admiring her body as I did. I rubbed my hands along her sides while I kissed her belly, making sure that no part was left untouched. She moaned again and stretched. Boy, she must be in such a deep dream. I was going to make sure that it was a good one.

As I moved farther down, her legs opened up to a soft caress of my hand. My fingers brushed the insides of her thighs, making Fury shiver in anticipation. Even if her mind was asleep, her body was always aware of what was happening to her. This was something I always found enjoyable. I tickled her womanhood with my tongue, sending more shivers through her body. I had to be careful now, for if I teased her too much, she would quickly wake. I wanted her to have good dreams while her body enjoyed what I was doing to her.

Fury spread her legs farther, an invitation just for me. I licked the area around her pussy, making her wet and excited. I didn't hesitate to bury my face beween her legs and stuck my tongue inside. She gasped, her body reacting to me without waking her from her dreams. My senses were assaulted by her scent and taste, making me arroused and driving me into a frenzy. I wanted nothing more than to taste every part of her, to know every inch, so I may know how to please her.

She was my pokemon, my Blaziken, my love, my Fury. I would gladly walk to the ends of the earth with nothing but the touch of her lips to sustain me. The feel of her body reminded me of her strength and her scent told me that I was truly alive. For there could be no greater thing than the love of this wonderous being who loved me just as much, if not more.

As my tongue examined her insides, she suddenly came on my face. It happened as quickly as a wildfire and just as powerful. But I drank in her juices like it was honeyed wine and licked my lips when I was done. She was sweating now, but that only made her so much more beautiful in my eyes. I kissed the inside her legs again and made my way back up to her gorgeous breasts again. I licked the sweat off her mounds and put my head in between them again. They were still so soft and warm that I could almost fall asleep again. But when she wrapped her arms around me, I knew my work wasn't finished yet.

"Blaz...blaziken..." she was breathing so hard as she looked into my eyes. I smiled and kissed her breast again, making her moan with the pleasure. I felt her claws digging into my back, trying to rid me of my shirt. I got up and pulled it off me. I wasn't very muscular, expecially when compaired to her. She got up too and rubbed my chest, admiring my body for what it was and loving me for who I was.

I could almost feel her heart flutter as I brought our mouths together into a lasting kiss. She had a look of pure bliss as I lowered her back down to the ground and removed my pants. With my clothes out of the way, she pulled me against her body, wanting to feel every part of me. It was only when my arroused dick brushed against her pussy that she suddenly stopped. She looked at me and smiled as she guided my dick inside her.

As the head of my dick was entering her, I caught her in a kiss and pressed my tongue into her mouth. She accepted me into hers and kissed me back. Our tongues rolled over each other, loving the other's taste. She was almost dissapointed when I pulled away, only to gasp as I thrust into her womanhood.

If her breasts were pleasantly warm, her pussy was incredibly hot. It didn't hurt, but she could keep me warm in the coldest of places with her pussy. As I pumped, she moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck. I grabbed hold of her breasts and squeezed them, getting her to moan so erotically. She knew just what got me excited and I was under her control.

I thrust in as deep as I could manage. I didn't have to fear hurting her, for she was much stronger than I was. I could pound her as hard as I could and for as long as I could, but I was not a Blaziken. This meant I could do anything I wanted to her during sex and she could shake it off like it was nothing. I reached down and grabbed hold of her ass and squeezed as hard as I could, getting her to scream with pleasure. She raised her legs up by my shoulders so she would feel even more as fucked her. I could feel my balls slapping against her ass with every thrust, it was such a wonderous feeling.

"Fury, you're so hot!" She didn't respond, she was enjoying my hard cock too much. "I mean you're getting too hot!" Fury stopped right then and there, against all that she desired, she was making too much heat. If I kept this up, she was liable to cook me on top of her.

"Blaziken!" She pulled me out and flipped me so I was on my back instead of she on hers. If I couldn't fuck her as much as I could, she would do it to me. She smiled as she hovered over me, her pussy dripping from her own juices. It was so warm as it dripped on my dick, which was still hard with desire for her.

Fury lowered herself down and moaned as I slid up into her pussy again. I watched her perfect red ass bouncing on my cock, such a grand sight. She was enjoying herself as she screamed with pleasure. I spanked her ass for being such a naughty girl and she suddenly tightened. She started to grind on my dick and I spanked her again. She loved it when I was rough. I grabbed her hips and forced her down, taking my entire length inside her.

"Blaziken!" she screamed as she came. She was getting so hot and tight that it was almost painful for me. But I managed to survive it and she loosened. I caught her as she was about to tip forward, my dick still inside her. With a little effort, I was behing her, both of us kneeling on the ground. I slipped out of her, letting her relax a bit.

"Are you happy?" I whispered into her ear and she nodded her head. "I love you so much, but I'm not finished yet. Any ideas how to fix it?" She had a weak smile on her face and she was breathing so hard. But she reached back and pulled my dick up to her asshole. "Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded. She spread her cheeks wide for me and I accepted her wishes. She was tired, sensitive, but she would rather battle a Blastoise than leave me disapointed.

"Blaziken!" she squealed as I pushed inside her ass. She was still hot from before, but the cold ground helped me to cool off. I grabbed her tits to hold her up and thrust up inside her. She couldn't stop moaning from the intense pleasure she ws feeling. As I was pounding into her hot and tight red ass, her eyes were rolling into the back of her head.

I stopped for another moment so I could lower her to the ground. She grabbed my hand as it passed over her breast and down to her hips. I reached beneath her and rubbed her pussy, getting her to moan again. I kept her ass up in the air and stood up so I could get a better angle. She looked at me as pressed against her asshole and urged me on. I thrust into her again and really started to fuck her as much as I could. She had already finished, but she wanted me to do the same.

I grunted with each thrust, using all my remaining strenght to keep fucking her tight ass. Finally, just as my body was about to give out, I felt myself climax and could feel my cum spilling into her. I pumped her ass, trying to fill her with as much of my cum as I could. She was screaming so loud that she was suddenly breathing fire.

"Wow, now that was hot." I coughed after breathing in some of the smoke and fell to the ground. Fury crawled up to my side and pulled me on top of her. I felt her warmth against my back as she held me tightly. She rubbed my stomach and I could almost hear her purring. That was strange, because she was more akin to a bird than a cat. But I shrugged it off and kissed her breast before closed my eyes. I drifted off to the sound of her heart.

When I woke, I found Fury on top of me, thrusting with all she had. Her red breasts were bouncing as she worked my dick and she felt as hot as she looked. She screamed as she came and breathed an impressive jet of fire again. She collapsed onto my chest and was breathing hard again. She was doing her best not to drool all over me as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you happy?" I asked and she was surprised to find out that I was awake. "I love you so much, but once again, I'm not finished yet." She smiled and tried her best to grind her hips. She didn't quite have the strength to go any longer, so I grabbed her ass and fucked her once more.

Oh, how I loved her. She was my pokemon, my Blaziken, my love, my Fury. For as long as I lived, I would live for my Fury and she would live for me. We were two burning souls in love. Our passion would never let the flames of our love die.

It was three days later that the rescue crew found me and Fury buried deep under the avalanch that hit the area. Thanks to her body heat at the time, she melted a nice little cave. We had a little bit of food, plenty of water to drink, and she kept me quite warm. I didn't worry about being bored, but I was suffering from a slight case of heat exaustion, much to their surprise.

As they took us away, the crews mentioned hearing strange sounds that sent them fleeing from the risk of another avalanch. But I pretended not to know what it could have been. Because I was still human, I had to stay in recovery for several days. Fury stayed by my side and snuck in a handjob every night, helping me get to sleep. Once I recovered, me and Fury gathered plenty of supplies and left for a wide open area where winter storms were constant.

Nobody would ever find us buried in our shelter of ice, fucking the night away.


End file.
